What More Can I Say?
by xMadeline11x
Summary: Nick and Miley were a secret couple. Nick and Miley break up. Now Nick wants to get back together. Miley refuses him. Niley. Complete.
1. A Dream, a Fight, and a Phone Call

**Flashback**

"Thank you all and goodnight!" Miley Stewart. a.k.a. Hannah Montana, said just before she ran off stage. It was her final concert of her world tour, and while she loved performing, she was glad to be back in L.A. and that she was going to sleep in her own bed that night. She ran into her dressing room to find her boyfriend, Nick Jonas, sitting on the couch.

"Hey you!" She said, ripping off her wig and locking the door.

"I'm glad you're back." Nick smiled up at her. She sat next to him on the couch and took her wig cap off. She kissed him for a moment.

"Can I ask you a question?" Nick looked sad that she pulled away.

"Sure I guess." He replied.

"When are we going to go public? Like with the fact that we're dating? We've been dating for over a year." Miley had been trying to convince Nick for months that they should go public with their dating, only their friends and family knew.

"Miles," Nick said, since he obviously wasn't going to give her the answer that she was looking for. "You know that I don't feel comfortable sharing my personal life with everyone. Why does it matter who knows, you and me are happily in love. Shouldn't that be all that matters?" Miley didn't really want to get in an argument at this moment, but Nick was irritating her.

"What are you saying? That what I want doesn't matter?"

"No, I'm just saying that you're being unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable? You're the one who promised, you promised me, that months ago you'd be ready. Once you knew that we were in it for the long run. It's been a year. A year. I'm ready." Miley was exasperated. This seemed like such a stupid fight, but it had been coming up over and over again for weeks.

"Why do you care so much?" He stood up. They were both shouting now.

"I love you. I love you so much, and all I want to do is to be able to show it. All the time. No matter who's watching. I mean, I'm good at keeping secrets. I've kept the Hannah secret for so long. But people are already guessing, I mean, I'm always with you. The paparazzi always catches me with you. We wouldn't even have to say anything. Please, Nick, you don't even listen to me."

"I'm listening, I just understand what's wrong with our current arrangement. I think it's working fine."

"Well I don't. You know, this has been going on for months and it's easily the stupidest fight we've ever had! There has got to be some other reason why you're arguing this so much, what's wrong?" Miley was crying now, and they didn't realize that there were all sorts of people standing outside the door.

"Fine. You want to know what's wrong? I..I've been trying to find the right time to break up with you." He didn't know what possessed him to say that. He didn't want to break up with her at all.

"Then just leave. Just break up with me and leave!" Miley cried. And he left.

**End of Flashback**

Miley woke up crying. It had been over a year since they broke up, and she still dreamed of it once in a while. She went through the rest of that day in a daze. Dreaming of him always put her in a funk. She was taking a break from a CD signing when her phone rang. She quickly answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Miley?" She hung up at the sound of his voice and ran.


	2. You Can Never Convince Me

Miley was outside, sitting against the building when her phone rang again. She figured that the only way to get him to stop calling would be to answer it. "Miley." He called from the other line. "You hung up on me."

"Why are you calling me?" Miley tried to keep her composure. She wasn't emotionally ready for this. She wasn't ready for them to start talking again.

"I need to talk to you." He said solemnly.

"Why?"

"I just do." Nick sounded so determined. Miley sighed and gave in.

"Okay." She didn't want to talk to him. He broke her heart. There was absolutely no reason why she should talk to him.

"Can we meet now?" He wanted to know. Miley knew that if she really wanted to she could leave right then, but she didn't want to let her fans down.

"I have like an hour left of a CD signing at the mall. Do you wanna meet me at the park over there in maybe an hour and a half?" Miley didn't want to meet Nick as Hannah, she never felt comfortable like that. So she added in some extra time to at least get her wig off and change clothes.

"Sure, see you then!" Miley was incredibly nervous for their meeting, but she tried not to let it show as she finished the CD signing. Luckily her fans didn't seem to pick up on her weird vibe. Once the CD signing was over Miley went into the makeshift dressing room and snuck out dressed as Miley. She found Nick sitting on a swing in the park. She was happy that there weren't any paparazzi there yet. It would make it easier to talk.

"Hey Miles." Nick said quietly, smiling as she walked up and sat on the swing next to him.

"Hey." For some reason Miley felt like crying. She sat on the swing next to him for a minute. They took in the moment.

"I really miss talking to you Miley." He said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah? I miss talking to you too. You were my best friend." Miley accidentally let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Miley." Nick turned to her and took her hand. "I love you. I never stopped." Miley wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Miles. I want to get back together with you." Miley got up and ran. She wasn't emotionally ready to deal with something like this. She ran the full three miles home and got into bed and cried. He called over and over again. Finally the next day she answered.

"I can't do this Nick." She said quietly. "I can't get back together with you. I gave you my heart and you took it and stamped on it until it was in pieces. I can't set myself up for heartbreak again."

"It's different this time. We've broken up, so now we'll be stronger. Than ever." He reasoned. Miley shook her head, even though she was talking on the phone.

"No. It won't be different. We're the same people we were a year ago. We may have grown up a little, but we're not really that different from who we were. It may work for a while, but it's not going to work permanently. I'm sorry Nick but I can't give you a second chance."

"What more can I say to you to convince that this is right? That is is what we should be doing?"

"Nothing you can say will convince me. Goodbye Nick."


	3. A Kiss

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Like with my other story, I have no idea where this one is going to go yet...so we'll have to see. lol. **

* * *

Miley spent almost all night on the phone. She was talking to Joe, Nick's brother. Throughout the whole breakup, Miley and Joe had become close friends. "Miley, he wants back into your life. He wouldn't mind even just being friends. He really cares about you."

"I'm never going to get over him if I see him all the time. I wish I could. I wish that we could go back to being best friends. But I'll never be able to get over him this way." Miley held the phone out from her ear so that Joe could hear her sniffling. She didn't want to be the kind of girl who sat around moping about boy troubles. She wanted to be better than that.

"He feels so bad about what happened last year. He wants a fresh start. A do-over." Joe reasoned. Miley sat on her bed, shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter how bad he feels. I can't do this again. There's no way." Miley's lower lip was trembling.

"Well fine. Hey, you should come over tomorrow. We can hang out. Frankie misses you. Even my mom misses you. Nick won't be around. What do you say?" If Miley was in the room with Joe she would've known that he was up to something. But since they were on the phone, and she couldn't see the twinkle in his eye.

"Okay. I'll come over after school. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Miley layed back on her bed and sighed as she hung up the phone. She didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to go see Joe at his house. She wanted to lay in bed, eat ice cream and watch Lifetime movies.

The next morning Miley got up as usual and went to school. As she walked through the halls she noticed a group of girls point at her. She had no idea what was going on, and why they were pointing and giving her mean looks. Once Miley made it to her locker Lilly approached her, holding a tabloid. "Miley, what's going on?" On the cover of the tabloid there was a bold headline reading, **"Exclusive! Jonas Brother back together with old girlfriend?"** And below that there was a picture of Miley and Nick sitting next to each other on the swings, looking at each other intently.

"Oh." Miley whispered quietly. She thought back to after the breakup, when someone over heard her and Nick's fight in "Hannah Montana's" dressing room. It was happening all over again. People were jealous of her friendship with one of the hottest boys in Hollywood. Well mostly the girls.

"You didn't tell me that you met with him yesterday. What's going on?" Lilly looked concerned. Miley looked intently at the inside of her locker. She took a deep breath.

"It was nothing." Miley said quietly as she grabbed her books. She slammed her locker. "Just nothing." She walked down the hall to her homeroom. Lilly chased after her.

"Miles, are you okay? I know that there's something up. Just tell me." Miley stood at the door of her homeroom, Lilly's was down the hall.

"It's fine." And with that she turned and took her seat in homeroom. She had been feeling so angry and emotional recently, and she didn't really know. It couldn't all have to do with Nick, could it? Miley made it through the day, barely. People were staring at her in all her classes. She pretended like she didn't care, but she did. After school she made up some weird excuse to brush off Lilly and she walked over to the Jonas house.

"Miley!" Kevin called as he answered the door. He gave her a big hug. "I haven't seen you in like forever."

"I know!" Miley smiled. "It's been too long!" She followed him inside and into the kitchen. Denise was sitting at the table.

"Miley!" She said getting up and giving her a hug. "I didn't know you were coming over today. Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you a snack?"

"I'm fine thanks. I'm just going to head upstairs." As Miley was looking for Joe she ran into Nick who was coming out of the bathroom. "Oh. Oh!" Miley said as she realized who she ran into.

"Miley."

"Nick."

"What are you doing here?" He wanted to know. Miley blushed.

"I was just...just..." And Nick leaned in and kissed her. And she kissed back.


	4. The Right Way

**Okay, so sorry this chapter is so short and sucky. I tried to write through a major writer's block, and this is what came out of it. Oh and sorry I can't update right away either, I'm out of town for a while. **

* * *

Nick led Miley to his bedroom and they made out on his bed. He shut the door. Miley felt really happy as they kissed. This was the passion she had been craving. This was what she had wanted in their first relationship. There was never passion. If they kissed it was always a quick one on the lips. Never anything close to this. Well, except for that one time...

Nick got so carried away. In the heat of the moment he tried to undo Miley's jeans. Miley tried to push him away. "Stop." She whispered. He didn't. "I said stop!" She said even louder. He listened this time.

"What's wrong?" He looked worried. Miley shook her head for a moment.

"I'm not going to do this again." Miley said, turning away. "I liked the kissing. That was wow. But I'm not going to go through with all that again."

"Why?" Nick was confused. "We've done it before. Sure, it wasn't like we expected, but it was the first time. Why can't we just try again?"

"Because," Miley had tears running down her face. She lowered her voice, remembering that she was in Nick's house, and his mom was downstairs. "Because I thought..."

"You thought what?" Nick picked up on her tone and was worried for what she was about to say.

"I thought I was pregnant." Miley said softly, looking down at the floor. Nick's eyes got wide.

"You what?" He was angry. Miley looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"You heard me. That's why I don't want to do it now. It made me realize that we're not invincible. And we're not ready for the consequences that could come from it. Why don't we just wait, and we can start over. We can start from the beginning again." Miley thought that she was being rational. Nick wasn't really listening though.

"Why didn't you tell me Miles? I could've helped. We could've been in it together. I could've helped you." Nick stroked her hair. Miley pushed his hand away.

"We were broken up. Exes don't just call each other up and be like 'hey how are you? Oh yeah I might be pregnant with your baby' that's not how things work." Miley and Nick were both frustrated. "I was scared. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Miles, we can't start a relationship like this. Relationships can't be started on hidden things, or lies. We have to promise that before we're boyfriend and girlfriend, we're best friends. We will always be best friends, no matter what happens." Miley smiled.

"Okay. Best friend." Miley and Nick hugged. As they were hugging, the bedroom door flung open. They looked out to see Joe standing in the doorway.

"Am I sensing a re-union?" He smiled. So did Miley and Nick.

"Yeah." Miley said quietly. "Yeah you are." Miley and Nick left and ended up going for a walk around the neighborhood, holding hands, even once the paparazzi showed up. They were starting over, and they were doing the whole relationship thing the right way.

* * *

**Hey so, I started a blog, just for fun. If you want, check it out. The url is:**

**polkadotsrandomthoughts (dot) blogspot (dot) com**


	5. It's the Heat

**Still writing through a writer's block :/ Wanted to update before leaving to Florida **

* * *

A few weeks later Miley noticed that summer was in full swing. It was nearly 100 degrees out and normally in this type of weather Miley would sit in her room with her hair up and the light's off and write or play music. But today she had to go to an event as Hannah. Even worse, it was an outdoor event. Miley took a glass of water off a tray that was going by. She wanted more than anything to dump it on her head. "Hannah!" She heard a nasally voice call.

"Oh hey Tracy." Miley wasn't quite enthused to see her, 'friend' right at that moment.

"Did you hear? There's a rumor going around that Nick Jonas is going to show up later." This made Miley perk up. She hadn't seen Nick in over a week, and they kept missing each other on the phone.

"Really? Is he here now?" Miley turned and looked around. She really couldn't see anyone well, there were just so many people.

"Not as far as I know. Why? Are you interested in him?" Tracy seemed excited at the thought. She loved to hear new gossip. Hannah Montana crushing on a Jonas Brother would be great gossip.

"Uh no." Miley wiped some sweat off her forehead. She hated wearing that wig.

"Well okay." Tracy wasn't too convinced. "I guess that's all for the better. I hear he's back with his nobody girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. I heard that too." Miley just wished that Tracy would walk away so that she could leave. She was so warm that she seriously thought that she was going to pass out or something.

"Too bad. He's a cutie." Just as Tracy finished her sentence someone called for her. "Excuse me." Miley rushed over to the office building where the restrooms were. She felt like she was gonna hurl, or faint or something. Just as she was rushing through the door she ran into someone who was leaving.

"Sor-" She cut off once she saw who she was looking at.

"Hey you." Nick said, looking at Miley. Miley wanted to kiss him or at least give him a hug, but you never knew who was watching. He followed her inside. "Are you okay?"

"It is hot out there." Miley leaned against a wall and slid to the floor. Nick sat next to her. She sighed. "How is this going to work if I never see you?" She turned her head toward Nick and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'll make time." He looked around then kissed her quickly. "C'mon." He stood up and reached his hand out to Miley. She took it. Nick ran down the hall trying all the doors until he found one that was unlocked.

"What are we doing?" Miley laughed as Nick pulled her into the dark room. He shut the door.

"This." And they began to make out on an office desk. Miley forgot about the heat. She forgot about how itchy the wig was. All she could think about was how everything seemed to be perfect again. Nick was here, in her arms. No one was around to spoil it. Or so she thought.

After a few minutes the door opened and it turned out to be a snooping paparazzi looking for some more celebrities to photograph. He gasped, took a picture, and left. Miley and Nick didn't even notice until a few days later when the picture surfaced on a tabloid. Miley was on Nick's lap and they weren't kissing, but just looking at each other. Miley's dad noticed it before she did on that morning.

"Miley Ray Stewart! Get down here." Miley left her bed confusedly and went downstairs to find her dad holding a magazine in her face. "What is this?!"


	6. A Complicated Mess

**Sorry it's been so long for an update! I was on vacation...then I came home and there was no internet :o Well so here's my update. **

* * *

"Uh..uh." Miley didn't know what to say. Her dad looked angry, and Miley had no idea how someone got that picture.

"Do you realize how bad this looks for the both of you? Huh? Now Nick Jonas is a cheater, and Hannah Montana is the one he cheated with. Do you think before you act?" Robby Ray was pissed. Miley was just embarrassed. She didn't want Hannah to look like a boyfriend stealer.

"Daddy," Miley said, sounding kinda whiny. "It was so hot that day. I almost passed out. I wasn't in my right mind. I just needed a distraction from the fact that I wanted to itch my wig off, and that I was probably dying from heat stroke. Nick showed up out of no where, I hadn't seen him in forever! Please forgive me Daddy." Miley gave her dad the puppy dog pout.

"It's not me you should be begging for forgiveness from. I know that you and Hannah are the same person. It's everyone else that you need to be worried about." Miley hated it when her dad reasoned with her.

"I know Daddy. Me and Nicky will find some way to work this all out. We can get together today. We'll sort it all out." And with that Miley left to call Nick.

"He-," was all that Nick got before Miley started talking.

"Nick have you seen the tabloids?" Miley wanted to know. He better have a plan on how to deal with this, because Miley had nothing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Miles, I didn't realize that there was anyone taking pictures." Nick didn't quite sound genuinely sorry. So what if they looked like skanks, they still got to make out.

"Yeah well I'm sorry too. Look Nick, my dad is pissed. He says that he have to come up with some way to sort this out ourselves. I have no idea what to do."

"Okay Miles, I'll come over, I'll be there in like five minutes. We can talk then." Nick said quickly before he hung up. Miley laughed at how urgent Nick made the whole thing sound. Like he was going to come over and they were going to escape from snipers or something. Miley was standing at the door when the doorbell rang.

"Hey you." Miley said and they kissed for a minute, after all, they hadn't seen each other in a few days.

"Miles we have to work on this. I can't stand not seeing you for a few hours, let alone a few days." Nick said as they ran up the stairs. Miley giggled. Once they made it up to her room, they actually sat down to talk.

"Nick, we seriously have to find out what we're going to do about this. Everyone thinks that you cheated on me with me. What are we gonna tell people?" Nick couldn't focus on what Miley was saying.

"C'mon Miles. Can't we just make out for a minute? Then we can talk, I swear." Miley couldn't refuse. So they began to make out. After about a minute or so they were on her bed, and Nick was on top of her, they were still just kissing though, but then the door opened.

"Miley Ray Stewart you are in a shit load of trouble." Robby Ray said once he saw the two of them. Nick rolled off Miley's bed, and Miley looked at her dad and the expression on his face.

"Oops." She whispered.


	7. The Plan

**Sorry, this took what felt like forever to get up. Not only did I have trouble writing the chapter, but I haven't had internet at home for like ever. So here it is finally :D**

* * *

"Why can't I leave you two alone for a minute without you going at each other?" Miley and Nick were sitting on the couch in her living room listening to her dad rant. Miley's dad could have a temper sometime, but Miley wasn't too worried, she knew he would calm down eventually.

"Well we were going to talk....but we haven't seen each other in a few days...so..."

"Miley, I trust you better than that. I trust that you can be in a room alone with a boy and not do anything, well, that you might regret."

"What are you saying? That I don't know how to make my own decisions? Dad I'm sixteen. I'm capable of making my own decisions about what me and my boyfriend do. We weren't doing anything anyway. Gosh." Miley sighed and sat with her arms crossed.

"I guess you're right. It's just with everything that's been going on with you, it's hard for me to accept that you're almost an adult. I need to cool off. I'm going for a jog down the beach." Miley's dad left the room.

"I'm sorry about that." Miley said apologetically to Nick who was still staring at the ground.

"It's fine. I get where he's coming from." Nick looked at Miley sheepishly. "You know, it's just a thought, but we could always try..you know...again."

"No."

"Are you sure? We could try just once. It's no big-"

"No."

"Okay." They sat on the couch in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"You know, I've been thinking about this for months. I think I know what I'm going to have to do." Miley said after a while.

"What do you have to do?" Nick was confused. Miley sighed loudly.

"I have to do one of two things. I either have to tell my secret or I have to quit being Hannah Montana. It's simple." Miley said trying to sound confident. She had to turn away from Nick so that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"That doesn't sound simple. That doesn't sound simple at all. Why, why would you do that?" Nick stuttered, shocked.

"Because!" Miley's voice was rising with exasperation. "Because I can't do this anymore. I can't worry about who I'm with and what it'll look like to other people. I don't like having to watch my back every time I have that damn wig on. Not to mention the wig is horribly uncomfortable. I just want to be one person. Whether it's Miley Stewart who used to be Hannah Montana or just Miley Stewart Nick Jonas's girlfriend it doesn't matter to me. I just want, I just want to be normal." Nick watched her with wide eyes.

"Miley, you need to sleep, or to have some coffee or something. You can't be in your right mind if this is what you're thinking. Come on, let's go out and see a movie or something." Nick was worried about her. This didn't seem like such a good idea. Miley nodded without saying anything. Nick put his arm around her and they walked out. Miley could only think about what needed to be done. She was fed up and she was finally going to do whatever it took to make life normal again.


	8. Quitting

Miley's dad was out of town for the weekend. So Miley picked that particular Saturday for what she was about to do. She woke up and got dressed in her cutest Hannah Montana outfit. She put her hair in the wig cap and she sighed as she threw the wig on. She hated the wig.

She then moved on to put on her makeup. She almost cried as she thought about how this would be the last time she would put on her makeup like this. This would be the last time that she put on her wig. Just before she left her room she looked at her reflection. This would be the last time that she looked all bubble gum like and cutesy.

Miley was going to do a surprise concert. At that concert she would make an announcement. An important announcement. Miley called Nick while she was in the limo. "Hey what's up?" He answered.

"Nick hey it's me. It's important." Miley had to hurry. She was almost to the mall where the concert was going to be.

"Hey Miles, what's up?"

"I'm having a surprise concert at the mall. If you're not busy, you should come. Something big is going to happen. I think you'll want to be there. And I'm babbling and I'm almost here."

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes. I'm just at home so..."

"Okay bye!" Miley quickly hung up and threw her Sidekick in her purse. Her bodyguard helped her sneak in the back door of the mall and into a makeshift dressing room.

"You go on in 20 minutes Miss. Montana." Her bodyguard alerted her and he left. Miley sat on a stool and looked in the mirror. She tried so hard not to cry. She couldn't lose it. About five minutes before she was to go on stage Nick found Miley. She ran up and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Miles, what's going on? There's something going on." Miley shook her head.

"I have to go on in a minute I'll talk to you after..." Miley walked out and stood at the side of the stage.

"Miles, wait." Nick stood in the empty dressing room for a moment, confused. He then left and found a spot among the crowd. Miley ran out after a moment and started singing It's All Right Here. She then went into Let's Chill. Once she was done she grabbed the mic and started talking.

"Hey guys! You having fun?" Miley called out to the audience who screamed. "Thanks so much for coming out today. Now there's a reason I held this concert today." Miley took a pause so that she wouldn't cry. "I have something to tell y'all, and it won't be easy. I have been under a huge load of pressure. And I haven't been handling it in the exact right way. So well, I'm taking a break. I'll be back, someday. Hopefully. But right now, I need some alone time. I'm sorry." Miley ran off stage. Nick quickly followed.

"Miley what was that?" He asked, almost angrily.

"I can't do this anymore. I have so much going on all the time and I can't deal with all this. My dad is always down my throat and I have all these awful rumors being printed about me every other day. I just want to go back to being normal. I want to be a teenager for once." Miley sat down on the floor, still in tears.

"You want to be a teenager?" Nick said laughing.

"You know what I mean. I'm just giving this a shot. I can always come back right?" Nick nodded and Miley hugged him. She didn't know what she was doing, but at least she had him.

**

* * *

**

I had tons of ideas for this chapter, but I went with this idea to leave some room for a chapter or two of Niley fluff. :)

Tell me what you think :D

Also, I'm looking for ideas for another story..if you have any let me know.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay so I've been really bad at updating, so, sorry bout that. I've been trying to write this one shot for like ever and for some reason I just can't get it done. I just wanted to say that I probably won't update again until like the 7th of August cuz I'm gonna be in Canada, and then at a friend's party. Sorry just letting you know. Also I have a Harry Potter one shot that I'm writing, and a Niley one shot, so watch for those.

Thanks!

Maddie


	10. The Best Day

Miley woke up the next morning to a light tapping on her door. She groaned and looked at her alarm clock. It was 7am. "Go away, it's too early!" She called to whoever her visitor was.

"Geez Miles I thought that you'd at least like to see me of all people." Nick said quietly. "But if you really want, I guess I can just leave..." He was cut off by Miley.

"Nicky!" Miley called to him. She jumped up into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Wow. What's this?" He asked sounding pleasantly surprised.

"I'm just really happy to see you. That's all." She replied happily.

"Okay. I like this. Can you always be really happy to see me?" He joked. Miley grinned.

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Today is your first day of freedom. No more 'Hannah' stuff. I thought you'd want to have some fun with it. But if you don't want to spend it with your boyfriend, who has to leave on tour in a mere 2 days, I understand." Nick answered sarcastically. Miley smiled even bigger.

"Give me 10 minutes to get ready." Miley quickly got dressed. She wore denim cut off shorts that showed off her nice toned legs and a white tank top. She was feeling good that day, plus she was just with Nick, so she just put on some mascara and a dot of lip gloss. She ran down the stairs to where Nick was waiting in her living room. His eyes got wide with pleasure when he saw her.

"Wow. You look amazing." He said as Miley took his hand and dragged him outside.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, if you're not going to get too bored, I have a rehearsal for the tour, it should only take a few hours. I thought it'd be more fun if you were with me."

"That sounds fun. I'll always have fun if I'm with you." Miley said as they walked down to where Nick's car was parked. They hopped in and were silent for most of the ride there. When they got to where the Jonas Brothers were rehearsing Miley gawked at the stage. It was awesome. It was different than any other stage that she'd seen before. The main part was in the center of the floor, with two connecting sections on either side of it. "This is amazing!"

"You think so?" Nick asked.

"Psh yeah! It's cooler than anything that I would've thought of." As Nick ran up on the stage to join his brothers Miley sat in a chair a few rows back. She watched them rehearse with great interest. There was a period when she was younger and she actually fell asleep the one time she tried to watch them rehearse. It just showed how much things had changed from when she and Nick first met and started going out. When they decided to take a break Miley climbed up on the stage and grabbed Nick's acoustic guitar. "Hey Nick!" She called into the microphone.

"What are you doing?" He laughed back at her.

"I'm gonna play you a song, I wrote it after our break up. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure. Why not." So Miley began playing something that was soft on the guitar. Then she went straight into the wild chorus.

"_The seven things I hate about you! You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me you like her. You make me laugh. You make me cry. I don't know which side to buy. Your friends, they're jerks and when you act like them just know it hurts! I wanna be with the one I know. And the seventh I hate the most that you do. You make me love you." _Miley sang kinda crazily, jumping around all over the place.

"Wow, that was harsh. And sweet." Nick said looking up at Miley who was standing playing with a microphone stand.

"Thank you." She jumped down from the stage they kissed. After the rehearsal finally ended Nick took Miley out to a nice dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, but it just was nice. It was dark when they made it back to Miley's house. Miley led Nick up to her room, out the door onto her balcony and onto the roof. "Let's look at the stars." She said softly. So they layed on the roof for a few moments, just gazing up at the night sky. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas?" She whispered softly after a while.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I love you." She whispered. Then she began to sing softly the other part of the song that she had played for him earlier. _"The seven things I like about you. Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's. When we kiss I'm hypnotized. You make me laugh, you make me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy. Your hand in mine when we're intertwined everything's alright. I wanna be with the one I know. And the seventh thing I like the most that you do. You make me love you." _And with that she leaned over and kissed him.

"Miley Ray Stewart. You are my first and only love. I love you too." Nick said when they braked for air before they went back to kissing. They were still laying on her roof after midnight. They were both dosing off when Miley said one last thing before falling asleep.

"Nick." She whispered. "This is definitely one of the best days of my life." And with that she fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

**Eh so I lied. I updated :) I was listening to music and it got me in the romantic mood so I wrote some pointless fluff. **

**I'll try to update on the 7th or 8th. My mom surprised me with tix to Demi Lovato on the 8th wooo! So my goal is to update before then. **

**Watch out for a few new one shots around then too :)**


	11. Goodbyes

The next morning Miley woke up, still on Nick's chest. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning." She said quietly. He laughed.

"Good morning to you too."

"You leave tomorrow." Miley pointed out, sounding incredibly sad. She didn't Nick to leave on tour.

"I know." He replied sounding just as sad. "I wish you could come with me."

"You know I can't. School starts in less than a week. I wish I could. I love all the chaos and madness that comes from being a part of a tour." Miley said, thinking wistfully.

"Yeah I know." They both paused.

"Is there anyway that today can be as fun as yesterday?" Miley asked hopefully.

"We sure can try." Nick looked at her and smiled. They slid off the roof and Nick ran home to change clothes. As he was walking out the front door he ran into Joe. "Do Mom and Dad..?"

"Don't worry little bro. We like Miley, we got you covered. Hey, so what happened last night anyway?" Joe winked at Nick.

"Oh, well we fell asleep looking at the stars." Joe rolled his eyes.

"You are so lame." Nick flashed a grin at Joe before running out the front door to go back to Miley's house. When he got there Miley was standing in her front yard, wearing pads and a helmet. She was standing next to a skateboard which was leaning against the house.

"Wanna take the fun way to rehearsal?" Miley asked grinning widely. Nick smiled back and nodded. Miley led him into her garage and grabbed her brother's skateboard and pads. They then proceeded to Nick's rehearsal.

"I didn't know that you skateboarded." Nick commented when they were about halfway there. Miley laughed.

"Well back in Tennessee there was this phase that I went through where I wanted to be just like my brother..."

"You? You wanted to be just like your brother?" Nick said laughing quietly.

"Hey I was young. I didn't know any better. My brother was always skateboarding with his friends, so I picked it up." Miley explained. By that point they had made it to where Nick's rehearsal was. Miley sat and watched with intrest. When they finished, Nick and Miley took off together again. They ended up at Starbucks. They sat there and drank coffee and talked for hours.

"Miles, I have to get home soon. I have to get up early tomorrow." Miley looked down at the table, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. She didn't want to think about tomorrow, when Nick would leave.

"Nick? Can you call your brothers and see if they'll cover for you again? Can you sleepover again?" Miley asked. Nick could tell that Miley was choked up and he felt a lump in his throat forming.

"Yeah. That'd be great." Nick and Miley went back to her roof when it got dark.

"Nick?"

"Yeah."

"How are we going to make this work?" Miley whispered softly and sadly. "You're on tour for three months."

"Miley." Nick looked her in the eyes. "I love you. I want to marry you one day. We'll make this work."

"You mean it?" Miley was almost crying again.

"Of course."

-The Next Morning.

Miley stood at Nick's tour bus. It was about to leave, everyone else was already on. "Bye Miles." Nick said as he gave Miley a meaningful hug.

"Bye." Miley's voice cracked and tears flew down her cheeks as Nick got on the bus. While she watched it drive away she couldn't help but to think about all the moments they'd had together. A small smile formed on her face.

_And how do we say our goodbyes? Should I laugh or cry?_

**A/N: So sorry I took so long to update. I was in Canada and there was no internet. So just so you know, this is the second to last chapter of the story. I got what I think is a good ending planned. I'm also gonna start a story that's kinda like one I had on one of my other accounts. So yeah :)**


	12. In His Arms

-Two Weeks Later-

Miley was sitting at the kitchen table one night, attempting to do her homework, but all she could think about was Nick. Sure, they texted all day and talked on the phone every morning and night, but it wasn't the same. He was playing a show in LA in about a month, but she wasn't sure if she could make it that long. So she came up with a plan.

The first thing she did was call up her school. She needed a way to finish her senior year of high school if she wasn't there. She and her principal settled on a way for her to do some internet studying and she could e-mail her homework to her teachers. If she studied hard she could be done with by December or January. She didn't really care as long as she finished.

The next thing was one of the harder things to do. She had to get permission from her dad. That night at dinner Miley sat at the table, avoiding eye contact. "Daddy?" She said softly.

"I know what you're going to ask." He said slowly.

"But..w-what? How?"

"It's alright Miles. You can go."

"What?"

"Go." He stood up and gave Miley a hug. Miley finished dinner and ran upstairs to make a phone call.

"Hey Nicky!" She said as soon as he answered.

"Hey Miles. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have a surprise for you at your show the day after tomorrow."

"The one in Omaha Nebraska?" Nick sounded slightly confused.

"Yep! I arranged for it all. Well I gotta go!" And with a click Miley hung up. She then called Joe to arrange her surprise. She bought the plane tickets and the next evening she was in Omaha. She needed a day to calm herself down and to get herself together. The morning of the concert Joe came to visit her in her hotel.

"How are ya doing?" He asked sitting down next to Miley on the bed.

"I'm nervous. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared."

"Miley. You knew that this was gonna happen one day. You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be fine." He said, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, I guess."

That night Miley was standing on the side of the stage. Any minute now Joe was going to give her cue. And he did. "Hey guys! I'd like to introduce one of my close friends to you guys. Give it up for Hannah Montana!" The crowd cheered wildly. Miley skipped out on stage. She gave Nick a playful look. He was completely shocked. She ran up to him.

"I'm gonna play a song, give me your guitar." Nick obliged. Miley walked up to the microphone. "Hey guys! This is a song I haven't played before, and I hope you like it." She proceeded to sing 7 Things. Once she finished the crowd cheered again. "Okay, so what I'm about to do now is gonna shock you, I'm pretty sure. But I'm not gonna answer any questions. Not now at least." Miley looked at Nick, he still looked confused. She set the guitar down and ran at Nick full speed.

She jumped into his arms and he caught her. She ripped off her wig, shook her head to let her hair go back to normal. And she kissed Nick more passionately then she had ever before. She knew that things were gonna change, and that there were gonna be repercussions of what she just did. But for right now she was where she was supposed to be. In his arms.

* * *

**And that is the end of the story :) Did you like it? **

**So pretty please if you haven't already put me on author alert. I have an idea for some one shots and I'm also going to post a new story that's similar to one that was on my old account. **

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome :)**


End file.
